transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
KB Fan Fiction's Transformers Universe
KB’s Transformers is a fan-fiction series based on the toys created by Hasbro and Tomy. It is divided into several franchises, including crossovers with WALL-E, Evangelion and KB’s other popular fan fiction franchise based on Godzilla. The KB Transformers fan fiction multiverse cluster has its own name: the Enermax cluster. List of films Main Series (2009-2019) Universal stream designation: Enermax 708.01 δ The mainstream Transformers series. Rebranding of the Main Series into Enermax' At KB’s annual Character QuestFest in 2018, director Joshua K announced that the company’s mainstream Transformers ''film series will come to an end, due to the poor reception of ''The Return of Optimus Prime Part 1, with all unanswered questions resolved in Part 2 which will be the final movie in the series.'' However, all ''Transformers crossovers, the IDW adaptations, the Beast Wars films and the Prime Wars trilogy films will continue with development. K also announced that the ongoing Transformers: The Other Series TV series will end after 10 years, and will be rebooted into a new series, Transformers: Enermax. Later at the 2017 KB Awards in March 2018, The Return of Optimus Prime Part 1 ''won KB Awards for Worst Picture, Worst Actor for Optimus Prime and Worst Villain for Megatron. These awards are the final nails in the coffin for the fate of KB’s mainstream ''Transformers series. However, in March 2018, KB announced that their TF series will be re-branded instead if their next project Auto-Boot Camp: A Transformers Story is successful. Later in May 2018, plans carried out by Pacific Rim Studios, another fan fiction studio making fan fiction films based on the 2013 Pacific Rim ''film, for a KB’s ''Transformers ''Cinematic Universe dropped in, which included about 30 story pitches (two of which turned into the Return of Optimus Prime 2-part film and another into Auto-Boot Camp). In August 2018, the "endgame" of the original KB ''Transformers series is shifted to Evangelion and the Transformers: Nemesis, with plans to rename it into Transformers: Rebirth. Enermax Series (2018- ) Universal stream designation: Enermax 1018.24 δ The re-branded mainstream Transformers series. A Transformers Story (2018- ) Spotlight series. About 20 A Transformers Story ''movies are planned by Pacific Rim Studios during the writing room session in 2017. By December 2018, KB stated that further films in the series are to follow the re-branded ''Enermax series, while also acknowledging that the franchise will make some changes in tone and style due to the success of Auto-Boot Camp: A Transformers Story.'' It was announced in January 2019 that another A Transformers Story ''film is in the works, which is entitled The Bee Team and will be a follow-up to Auto-Boot Camp''. There are also plans for another installment of the series which focuses on Optimus Prime and the Thirteen Primes, which is given the title Prime: A Transformers Story. However, the Prime story is cancelled and its story is integrated into The Return of Optimus Prime Part 2. During the 2018 KB Trial Awards on January 7, 2019, KB announced that Quintessons: Five Faces of Darkness ''(which won the KB Trial Award for Best Film) is the first film of the ''Enermax series, and deserved a place as the first film in the A Transformers Story film series, being released two months before Auto-Boot Camp. ''WALL-E and the Transformers ''Series (2008- )' Universal stream designation: Enermax 118.26 δ KB Fan Fiction’s second feature film is the first film of this crossover series, which is known as the very first fan fiction film series made by KB Productions. This series’ main characters are WALL-E and EVE, and are based on James Bond flicks. In July 2019, KB announced that the WALL-E and the Transformers universal stream will also be affected by the events of the upcoming Evangelion and the Transformers: Nemesis/''Transformers: Endgame and Rebirth''. The focus will also shift from WALL-E to the bot's partner, EVE. Transformers Spotlight ''Series (2009- )' Universal stream designations: Enermax 709.22 δ (Galvatron films); Enermax 1114.07 δ (Drift films); Enermax 815.14 δ (All Hail Megatron) Focuses on individual characters from the KB franchise. Not to be confused with the A Transformers Story series, which also focuses on individual Transformers characters. A film centering on Jetfire was planned for a 2015 release but was placed into development hell with no signs of development as of 2019. ''Zombie Slasher Transformers ''Series (2009- )' Universal stream designation: Enermax 1109.13 δ Elements from the films are later used for the ''KK ''Undead ''saga.'' Buddy film series (2015- ) Universal stream designation: Enermax 415.02 δ (Superfast series); Enermax 715.21 δ (FemBotCops series) KB All-Stars’ Transformers comedy flicks which are based on buddy films such as The Fast and the Furious franchise, the Die Hard ''film series, ''The Heat ''and ''Starsky & Hutch. The first two films of the series, nicknamed the Superfast series, are set in Malaysia and Thailand and are released simultaneously. Evangelion and the Transformers ''Series (2015- )' Universal stream designation: Enermax 1215.24 δ This series introduces the Evangelions into the KB Transformers franchise who are Cybertronians who share a similar history to the Transformer race. The original series takes place in the same timeline as the mainstream series. KB has announced that Prophecy will begin a new story arc for the series, and that the ending of Nemesis will be a definite ending to the current run of the crossover series, due to the final film of the mainstream series announced to be The Return of Optimus Prime: Part 2. With the announcement of the re-branding of the mainstream series,'' Prophecy is announced to take place in the re-branded Enermax series. ''IDW adaptations series (2015-2030) Universal stream designation: Enermax 815.14 δ KB Productions was tasked with turning their Transformers ''IDW adaptations and films into a KB Transformers Cinematic Universe. The studio is looking to oversee the development of a multi-part first film in the IDW adaptations, nicknamed the ''Dark Cybertron saga, which includes The Crimson Wave, Dark Cybertron and Into the ''Abyss. KB confirmed in August 2018 that the current IDW adaptation series will end with Power of the Primes Part 2. The War For Cybertron trilogy is announced to be a reboot to the series. Beast Wars film series (2017- ) Universal stream designation: Enermax 317.24 δ This series is based on the Beast Wars series and coincides with the series’ 20th anniversary. The Beast Wars series is planned to have six or seven films. ''Godzilla X Transformers ''Series (2017- 2018)' Universal stream designation: Enermax 1117.17 δ This series crosses the KB ''Transformers series with the KB Godzilla series. Godzilla speaks like in the KB Godzilla series. Category:Fan Fiction Category:KB Fan Fiction's Transformers Universe Category:Universal Clusters